Luz de día
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Os:  Tu piel y mi piel se reconocen… es la memoria que hay en nuestros corazones…que después de tantos años vuelven a latir juntos una vez más... ExB, posible fic. Basado en "Luz de día" de los Enanitos verdes.


**Sumary**: Tu piel y mi piel se reconocen, es la memoria que hay en nuestros corazones, que después de tantos años vuelven a latir juntos una vez más...

* * *

**Luz de día**

**

* * *

**

"_Tu piel y mi piel se reconocen… es la memoria que hay en nuestros corazones…"_

_¿Dónde vas?... ¿Irás a buscar a Lili?_

La mujer morena que estaba colocándose su abrigo en un rincón, lanzó una mirada de reproche a su marido que estaba en el sofá de la casa recostado con una botella de cerveza en la mano,

_Iré por Lili y luego iré a la biblioteca, si no alcanzo a venir para hacer la cena, calienta las sobras del mediodía… trataré de estar de todas formas_ dijo la mujer terminando de ponerse la gorra de lana.

Era día cuatro de Septiembre, y como todos los meses a esa fecha, ella recibía su paga como bibliotecaria y salía con su amiga e hija de compras al centro comercial, el único lujo que se permitía. Jacob no era muy buen mecánico y los pocos encargos que tenía no los entregaba a tiempo, por lo que debía descontar los días de mas y eso era poco para mantener a una familia de tres… de todas maneras Bella era feliz en su trabajo, los libros eran su vida, al igual que su hija y se conformaba solo con llegar a fin de mes, pagar la renta y darle de comer a su pequeña, desde hacía mucho había dejado de pensar en ella misma, pero Ángela había insistido, como buena madrina de la niña, en llevar a Lili a comprar ropa.

Ella miró fuera de la ventana de su pequeño departamento y se dio cuenta que aún llovía por lo que tomó su bufanda de los ganchos de detrás de la puerta y saludó a su marido con un seco "_Adios Jake_" antes de salir.

Él desvió la mirada del juego de beisbol que pasaban por la televisión y miró a su esposa,

_Bella! Tráeme un pack de cervezas cuando vuelvas! Recuerda que hoy vienen los chicos!_

Ella cerró los ojos una vez fuera de su departamento, respiró hondo y caminó hasta las escaleras que la llevarían a la planta baja. Muchas veces se había preguntado ¿qué hacía con él?... ¿aún estaba con él por lástima?, ¿por su hija?... porque de ninguna manera creía que era por amor. Isabella Swan solo había sentido una sola vez amor en toda su vida y fue efímero, solo fue un amor pasajero como el que no habrá otro igual.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras un flash de ojos verdes pasó por su cabeza… solo un flash, algo que veía solo en sus sueños y nada más.

Salió a la calle y el viento tempestuoso arremolinó el cabello que caía sobre sus hombros, escondió la cabeza arqueando su pecho lo más que pudo y fue hasta su camioneta roja que la esperaba aparcada en la calle, enseguida abrió la puerta y se metió dentro rápidamente, hizo fricción con ambas manos para darse calor y sacó la llave de su bolso, lo puso en el arranque y maldijo cuando al dar vuelta la llave solo hubo un clic y el motor no encendió,

_Agg… maldito Jake!_ dijo al recordar la cantidad de veces que le había pedido a su esposo a lo largo de la semana que arreglara el arranque de la camioneta, apretó las manos sobre el volante y dejó caer su cabeza sobre él. Pasaron unos minutos en lo que se debatía en ir a casa y pedirle a Ángela, su mejor amiga, que fuera a buscar a su pequeña hija de 4 años al kínder o ir ella misma en un taxi. Decidió no molestar a su amiga que seguramente estaba en sus tardes de chocolate caliente junto al amor de su vida, Ben acostados en la cama mirando películas… envidió momentáneamente a su amiga.

Ojalá ella pudiera acostarse en cama del amor de su vida y pasar una tarde agradable, en vez de eso sabía que al volver a casa luego de congelarse el trasero bajo la lluvia, para soportar a los amigos borrachos de su esposo mientras trataba de hacer dormir a su pequeña niña en medio de los alaridos y aullidos de "la manada" como Jacob llamaba a su grupo de amigos, mientras miraban un partido de beisbol por la tele.

Maldita vida que tenía… alguna vez fue feliz, hace mucho tiempo atrás… alguna alguien la había amado y respetado como ella deseaba, pero ese amor se rompió gracias a las vueltas de la vida y ahora veía tan lejano esos días en los que fue feliz, en los que la única inspiración para comenzar su día eran un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con tanta adoración… ¿Qué había sucedido?... pues luego de haber vivido los años mas maravillosos en Seatlle, ella había vuelto a Forks, su pueblo natal, cuando su padre recibió un disparo en cumplimiento del deber y él se había ido a New York trabajar en lo que más amaba, como médico cardiocirujano en el Hospital Monte Sinaí de esa ciudad.

Suspiró profundamente y decidió hacer lo segundo, nada le iba a servir quedarse pensando en cosas que no pudieron ser mientras pronto su hija la esperaría fuera de la escuela.

Por suerte y un taxi pasó por las calles de Seattle a esas horas y con tremenda tormenta, así que pronto llegó a la escuela de Lili que aún no había salido. Varios padres ya se encontraban en las puertas del Instituto cuando ella pagó la tarifa al taxista y bajó del auto, corrió hasta llegar en medio de la gente que allí esperaba y ella se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Segundos más tardes vio a su niña salir entre un montón de niños que buscaron en seguida con la mirada a sus padres… pero no venía sola. Bella sonrió al ver que un niño de, aparentemente, su misma edad la sostenía de la mano mientras iban saliendo, un pequeño niño de cabellos rubio fresa que ella no había visto y que seguramente era nuevo en la matricula.

Lili rebuscó a su madre con la mirada, quien la saludo desde donde estaba parada mientras que el niño saludo a su padre que estaba unos metros detrás de Bella,

_Mami!_ gritó la niña saliendo corriendo hacia Bella con el niño corriendo junto a ella _mira mi nuevo amiguito!... se llama Lían ¿recuerdas de quién te hablé?_ susurró la niña cuando Bella se agachó a su lado,

_Si recuerdo,_ susurró Bella devuelta solo para Lili, _Hola Lían… que bonito nombre_ dijo la morena extendiendo la mano torpemente para saludar al niño que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par…

Ojos verdes…

Por un segundo Bella se quedó paralizada viendo a ese pequeño niño que le devolvía la mirada, ella se fijó en su cabello el cual era rubio con partes de color rubio fresa casi rojizo…

Rojizo…

Bella se incorporó golpeada por un temeroso presentimiento, por recuerdos brumosos que se abrían paso en su mente y que de repente no deseaba que estuvieran allí,

_¿Lían? ¿Cariño?_ preguntó una voz a su espalda, una hermosa voz masculina… descaradamente aterciopelada. El niño miró detrás de Bella y sonrió al ver a su padre esperando por él, acuclillado en el suelo y con sus brazos abiertos listos para recibirlo,

_Papi!_ dijo el niño corriendo a sus brazos mientras soltaba la pequeña mano de su amiga Lili.

Bella tragó en seco, sentía como si hubiera tragado arena, su respiración se tornó jadeante, como si el pecho estuviera oprimiéndose y apuñó sus manos cuando estas comenzaron a temblar. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo… sabía que debía voltear, sabía que de alguna manera al hacerlo el pasado volvería a ser el presente, sabía que debía prestar atención a su pequeña niña que ahora tiraba de la punta de su bufanda tratando de llamar su atención,

_Mami!... ¿puedo invitar a Lían a casa alguna vez a jugar?_

Bella trató de concentrarse en su niña pero todo desapareció cuando esa electricidad tan familiar pero que había estado tan ausente, estaba próxima a su cuerpo, dilatando cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo y causándole ese escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

_Papá de Lían ¿alguna vez puede él ir a casa a jugar conmigo?_ preguntó la niña al hombre que ahora se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de su madre y que miraba su espalda como si buscara algo en ella, Lila observó cómo él se acercó con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta, lentamente con sus ojos fijos en la cabellera rizada castaña de su mami.

_Mami!_ gritó la pequeña al no obtener la atención de ninguno de los adultos que se reusaban a mirarse. Entonces Bella tomó una resolución… si no enfrentaba su pasado ahora no lo iba a poder hacer jamás ¡por dios! Tenía que superarlo…

Lentamente se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y subió la mirada desde sus pies hasta sus ojos, y el mundo frenó por un segundo. Allí estaban esos mismos ojos verdes que con tanto amor la habían mirado en el pasado, ella dejó escapar todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones y él abrió la boca sin poder emitir palabra. Todo el mundo desapareció mientras ellos dos mantenían la mirada en el otro.

¿Cómo había podido concebir que él fuera guapo a los diecisiete años o a los veinticuatro, la última vez que lo vio? ¿Cómo había pensado que él había sido un hombre más, solo un hombre más en su vida? Si ahora que lo veía era como si esa pieza perdida del rompecabezas de su vida, había vuelto en su lugar.

_Bella…_ susurró él incrédulo al ver frente a él a la mujer que tanto había amado, ¿Qué tanto había amado?... dios, si ese amor aún está allí, no importaba lo que había sucedido con sus vidas, ese amor siempre estuvo allí.

_Edward…_ susurró ella de vuelta con un suspiro. Él abrió más los ojos, allí estaba esa voz… era incomparable con cualquier otra voz que en su vida había escuchado, esos ojos marrón chocolate, tan profundos que hasta podía ahogarse en ellos… tan brillantes ahora.

_Mami!_ gritó alguien a su alrededor y ellos fueron forzados a despegar la mirada del otro, _dile al papá de Lían que lo lleve a casa_ Bella bajó la mirada cuando sintió que jalaban de la punta de su bufanda y se acuclilló frente a su niña que la miraba con impaciencia,

_Humm…_ Bella tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Edward que la miraba con las comisuras de sus labios curvadas en una sonrisa escondida mientras sostenía a Lían de la mano, _veremos qué dice el papá de tu amiguito ¿si?, pero ahora no podemos, tu tía Ángela nos está esperando en la biblioteca ¿recuerdas?_

_Oh mamá! Por favor…_ refunfuñó la niña pidiendo con sus manitas unidas un ruego que Bella no pudo ignorar… ni Edward tampoco.

_Bella…_ dijo él antes de carraspear para aligerar el temblor de su voz _¿vienes en auto?... podemos ir a algún lugar para que ellos jueguen, la biblioteca estaría bien pero… ¿te parece un parque infantil… o algo parecido?_

Bella no sabía qué contestar… había quedado ligeramente aturdida por su nombre saliendo de sus labios, pero por otra parte, parecía buena idea que los niños se divirtieran un tiempo hasta que se cansaran, pero ¿pasar tiempo a solas literalmente con su antiguo amor? ¿Podía ella hacer eso mientras ambos tenían personas que los esperaban en casa para la cena?...

Edward vió su vacilación y se apresuró a buscar las palabras para convencerla, el destino se había esforzado arduamente para ese reencuentro y él no era nadie para evitarlo. Pero los niños, como niños son, se encargaron de que el destino cumpliese su propósito,

_Vamos Lili! Ven… te mostraré el auto de mi papi_ dijo Lían soltando la mano de su padre y tomando la de su nueva amiga, Edward rió cuando los vió encaminarse de la mano juntos hasta el Volvo plateado que estaba estacionado aún en la calle. Él volteó a ver a Bella y arqueó las cejas rogando por dentro que ella dijera "si".

Bella se mordió el labio por un momento pensando en sus posibilidades y asintió dando un paso hacia él que le sonreía torcidamente.

Minutos después, Bella estaba poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad mientras Edward estaba en la parte trasera del volvo colocándole el cinturón a los niños, cerró la puerta y subió de su lado detrás del volante y arrancó con una sonrisa poco habitual en él.

_Tu dime dónde vamos_ dijo él antes de salir de la calle de la escuela que había sido testigo de ese encuentro. Bella pensó por un minuto y volteó hacia Edward

_¿Podemos pasar antes a la biblioteca? Debo avisarle a mi amiga Ángela que no podré ir, ella nos esperaba a mí y a Lili para ir de compras_ pidió ella con voz temblorosa.

Él asintió mirándola fijamente, algo que provocó ese sonrojo en ella que tanto adoraba y que ella por tanto tiempo no había experimentado y salieron hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Edward bajó primero en cuanto se estacionaron a un lado de la calle de la Biblioteca y ella esperó paciente sin olvidarse de lo caballero que siempre había sido, por supuesto, las buenas costumbres no las había perdido. Edward abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano para bajar, la cual Bella aceptó con cierto temor, porque también sabía de la extraña electricidad que la recorría al tocarlo, algo que podía estar presente aún… y lo estaba.

A penas los dedos de Bella rozaron la mano de Edward esa corriente eléctrica recorrió su piel como si una electricidad estática la hubiera alcanzado, a ambos… porque él también lo había sentido,

_Tu piel y mi piel se reconocen… es la memoria que hay en nuestros corazones…_

Bella soltó rápidamente la mano de su pasado y la apretó en puño tratando de suprimir esa sensación tan agradable que no era apropiada ahora. Subió las escaleras de la biblioteca y se dirigió hasta donde Ángela la esperaba cada viernes, ella al verla sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla,

_Bella!_ murmuró ella que paró en seco cuando vio un hombre de cabellos cobrizos detrás de Bella con un niño que no conocía y su pequeña Lili,

_Tía Áng! Mira mi amigo Lían y su papá!_ gritó la niña entusiasmada, a lo que Ángela le chistó pidiendo silencio. Edward llegó junto a Bella y a ella no le quedó más remedio que hacer las presentaciones correspondientes,

_Áng… él es Edward, un… conocido de la juventud_ dijo mirando vacilante a Edward, lo que no se esperó fue la mueca de dolor que él hizo antes de mirar a la amiga de Bella y asentir tomando su mano, _Edward, ella es Ángela… mi mejor amiga_ esta vez fue su amiga quien asintió con una incómoda sonrisa, se había dado cuenta del gesto de dolor de Edward y podía percibir un ambiente lleno de tensión…

_Lili ¿preparada para las compras?_ murmuró ella dirigiéndose a la pequeña, quiso reír ante el hecho de que su Lili sostenía la mano de su amiguito como si fueran imposibles separarlas pero reprimió esa carcajada sabiendo que Lili era muy susceptiva.

_Mmm… Áng, con respecto a eso es que te vinimos a ver_ murmuró Bella suplicando con la mirada _hum… Edward y yo llevaremos a los niños, los a un salón de juegos o… algo parecido, ellos parece no querer separarse_ dijo la morena algo risueña.

_Oh!... pero, bueno… si ese es el caso yo los puedo llevar, es decir… cerca de aquí hay una parque temático infantil muy lindo y yo… los puedo llevar mientras ustedes se ponen al tanto, si son viejos conocidos deben tener mucho de qué hablar_ dijo la amiga de Bella sin darse cuenta siquiera de las señales imperceptibles que ella le hacía para que dejara de hablar.

Cuando Bella estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta de su despistada amiga, sintió una mano cálida en su baja espalda que a pesar de estar por sobre la tela de su abrigo, quemaba como yesca al rojo vivo,

_Sería muy amable de tu parte, Bella y yo tenemos mucho para ponernos al tanto_ dijo Edward por primera vez desde que llegaron a la biblioteca, Bella quedó perpleja en su lugar, sin poder musitar palabra y tratando de mantener la compostura ante ese toque que dolía y era al mismo tiempo tan necesario. Ángela sonrió feliz de compartir una tarde con su pequeña ahijada y su nuevo amiguito,

_Bien!..._ dijo con entusiasmo antes de voltear a los niños que veían toda la escena como silenciosos testigos, el intercambio adulto era tan complicado a veces… pero esta vez había resultado, pasarían más tiempo juntos mientras sus papis se conocían _¿vamos primero a comprar unas palomitas y luego al parque?_ preguntó Ángela a los niños que asintieron con entusiasmo.

Ángela, Bella y Edward quedaron en encontrarse más tarde en ese parque para la devolución de los pequeños y la mujer salió con ellos, uno en cada mano y en busca de la diversión.

Entonces estaban solos…

Bella se mordía el labio como una adolescente a la que no le salían las palabras, eso la hizo sonrojarse ¿cómo iba a portarse tan estúpida ahora?... pronto sintió una suave caricia en la mejilla y alzó los ojos del suelo. Edward la miraba con dulzura y nostalgia en los ojos,

_Cómo extrañaba eso…_ susurró él antes de bajar la mano y tomar la de Bella, que lo miró inquisidoramente _y esto también…_ entonces hizo algo a lo que bella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, alzó las manos unidas y besó el dorso de la de Bella… su dulce primer amor. Aplastó sus labios unos segundos en ella y dejó caer las manos unidas _Vamos… te invito un café, hablemos_ dijo casi en tono suplicante… ella, sin saber lo que la dominaba, asintió sin decir palabra.

Juntos, sin soltarse caminaron hacia la salida y recorrieron unos metros entre la gente hasta que Edward ubicó un restaurant de aspecto íntimo que jugaba como lobby de un elegante hotel, se negó a seguir buscando mientras tenía a Bella de la mano, no importaba el lugar… solo quería estar con ella.

El maître del restaurant los recibió y los dirigió hasta una de las mesas vacías que se apartaba de las demás por estar en una parte privada del lugar, el ambiente era como Edward lo había previsto, tenía clase pero también era íntimo y agradable con mesas distanciadas una de otras y velas encendidas sobre ellas. Edward sacó la silla de Bella y ella se sentó y luego él se situó en la silla frente a ella.

_¿Me dejas pedir?_ murmuró Edward mientras el maître esperaba, ella asintió y se sacó el abrigo, _un champagne, el más exclusivo que tengan… y unas trufas para la dama_ dijo él señalando a Bella que se sonrojó por enésima vez en el día cuando ambos hombres la observaron, Edward sonrió y el maître se fue a buscar el pedido. _Espero no te moleste mi pedido, quería… de alguna manera conmemorar este encuentro_ dijo él algo vacilante. Recordaba a la enfurruñada y obstinada Bella de antaño, pero tal vez la Bella que se encontró fuera diferente…

_Está bien… me gustan las trufas_ murmuró ella con una media sonrisa. Ella removió las manos en su regazo buscando algo para decir, se mordió el labio y sonrió finalmente al recordar a su niña y su nuevo amigo, _tienes un hermoso hijo_ dijo levantando la mirada para verlo, el sonrió con orgullo y asintió,

_Tú igual, tu niña es hermosa… como tú_ no pudo evitar decir, ella se sonrojó nuevamente y él rastrilló su cabello con sus dedos nerviosamente, sabía que estaba arriesgándose a que ella se levantara de la mesa y optara por irse… y no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no cuando la había vuelto a encontrar _perdona… esto… es tan abrumador, que apenas puedo creer haberte encontrado ¿cómo es que viniste a parar nuevamente a Seattle? ¿no te habías ido a Forks?... te busqué… yo, no te encontré_ dijo tan nervioso que no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Bella que lo miraba incrédula. En ese momento sus miradas se conectaron y no se separaron mientras el maître dejaba el champagne sobre la mesa y descorchaba la botella sirviendo luego las copas,

_¿Me… me buscaste?_ musitó Bella luego de que nuevamente estuvieran solos _Yo estuve en Forks unos meses hasta que mi padre estuvo mejor, luego él necesitaba terapia, por lo que lo traje aquí a Seattle para su recuperación_ dijo ella vacilante _él volvió a Forks nuevamente hace un año y medio cuando estuvo mejor_

_Pero tú te quedaste…_ dijo él con tono de reproche,

_Y tú no volviste_ contestó ella,

Edward bajó la mirada culpable sabiendo que no tenía derecho a reprochar nada, él la había buscado lo más que pudo… pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que ella estaba en el mismo lugar donde habían vivido la más hermosa historia de amor… jamás.

_Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho_ dijo él sin más, tragó en seco y vio que ella bajaba su mirada, parecía dolida _lo único que siempre me retuvo fue mi hijo Bella, sino te hubiese buscado por cielo y tierra_

_No lo sientas… ahora cada uno tiene su vida, es distinto… ya no vale la pena lamentarse_ dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, tomó un poco del champagne de su copa y tragó esperando no llorar. Tomó una trufa del recipiente de cristal que había colocado el maître frente a ella y comió silenciosamente mientras sentía la mirada de Edward en su frente.

_¿Ahora es tarde no?_ dijo él con voz agrietada, Bella dejó de masticar y lo miró con piedad, tragó su trufa y sorbió un poco de su copa lentamente antes de hablar,

_Si… estoy casada y tengo a mi hija, al igual que tú… supongo_ dijo ella señalando el anillo dorado de bodas que vestía Edward en una de sus manos. Él miró su mano y la cerró en puño, su rostro se frunció en enojo y negó con la cabeza,

_Esto no significa nada_ murmuró entre dientes, _tú aún significas todo para mí, debería haber dejado todo y venir contigo… este anillo debería haber sido el que tu habrías puesto en mi dedo… y ese_ señaló el anillo que Bella llevaba en su dedo _tendría que haber sido el mío…_

_Edward…_ suplicó ella que conocía muy bien el temperamento de su antiguo amor… del primero…

_No… Bella, olvida todo lo demás, olvídalo por hoy y créeme cuando te digo que aún eres todo para mí, el mundo volvió a girar en el sentido correcto hace unas horas cuando te vi fuera de la escuela_

_Edward… por favor_ pidió ella cada vez más impaciente, pero él no escuchó su suplica silenciosa.

_Aún puedo ser tu luz… pídelo Bella, aún puedo dejar todo. No sabes cuánto deseé que esto pasara, nuestro encuentro… Bella, no pienses más en nuestro pasado, pídelo y dejaré todo_

En ese momento Bella se vio abrumada, quería gritar "_Si!, déjalo todo mi amor… volvamos y jamás, jamás nos volvamos a separar"_, pero ¿a quién engañaba?... ambos tenían caminos bifurcados y no había que renegar de eso, ambos habían tomado decisiones y no había manera que ella le dijera eso por más que lo deseara.

Sacó la mano de la de Edward y se levantó rápidamente de la silla, tan ligero como pudo, caminó por el salón para encontrar la salida, pero los brazos fuertes que tanto había extrañado y con los que soñaba cada noche, la retuvieron y la obligaron a voltear. En menos de lo que se esperaba los suaves y embriagantes labios de Edward estaban sobre los suyos… reclamándolos, quemándose con los de ella que tanto lo habían deseado y sin pensarlo, como si nunca hubieran pasado seis años de aquella última vez, enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de la nuca de su amor. Él gimió en su boca al sentir su lengua en su contra, con ese delicioso gusto de la mezcla del chocolate y el chmpagne… ella sabía que a él le gustaba eso y jaló más hacia ella para profundizar el beso… no lo podía evitar, lo necesitaba, lo había necesitado tanto que dolía.

_Oh Bella… te extrañé_ murmuró él en sus labios sin romper el beso, ella gimió y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, como si no pudiera conseguir tenerlo más cerca,

_Yo también_ murmuró con su corazón explotando de esa tan evadida verdad… lo había extrañado.

Sus lenguas chocaron calientes y hambrientas… pasionales. Pero pronto Edward se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. La jaló fuera del sector de las mesas hasta el lobby del hotel, en seguida se dispuso a tomar una habitación ante una avergonzada Bella. La recepcionista le dio las llave de la habitación al botone y este los acompañó hasta el ascensor y luego hasta su habitación. Edward siempre tomando a bella de la mano, haciéndola sentir segura y libre de prejuicios… aunque bella no podía dejar de pensar que sería difícil resistir una vez que estuvieran ambos encerrados en esa solitaria habitación de hotel.

Finalmente salieron al corredor y el botone les indicó una de las habitaciones, ellos entraron y Edward le dio una propina al hombre, que lo miró perplejo, sin dejarlo entrar a la habitación para hacer las indicaciones correspondientes. Edward despidió al botone y cerró la puerta… luego de un suspiro profundo recostó su frente en la puerta mientras bella se removía incomoda detrás de él,

_Humm… no deberíamos estar aquí Edward, yo…_

Raápdamente dejó de hablar cuando Edward, al comenzarla a escuchar, se separó de la puerta y caminó hacia ella, la tomó de ambas mejillas con sus manos y la miró a los ojos,

_No…_ susurró suplicante _ dejemos afuera todo Bella, déjame tenerte ahora que te encontré. Déjame frenar todo por ti… como debí haberlo hecho hace tantos años. Déjame amarte_

_El tiempo dejó, su huella imborrable y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas… esta noche todo vale…_

Edward recargó su frente en la de ella y gimió con dolor _déjame sentirte mi amor, aún puedo ser tu luz, aún puedo ser tu luz en la oscuridad ¿recuerdas?..._ la besó dulcemente en los labios y ella respondió poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Edward, sus dedos encontraron los botones de su camisa y su lengua delineó esos labios embriagantes,

_Porque puedo ser luz de noche, ser luz de día, frenar el mundo por un segundo…_

_Edward_ gimió ella al no poder resistirse más, _te deseo tanto_

_Tómame Bella, estoy aquí cariño… solo soy tuyo, siempre lo fui_ aseguró él mientras sus manos dejaban caer las ropas de Bella en el suelo, uno a uno… el abrigo, luego su camisa y sus pantalones. Ella quedó en ropa interior ante él que la miraba con admiración, con reverencia.

_Sigues tan hermosa_ musitó él antes de jalar las tiritas de las bragas de Bella por sus piernas hasta que cayeron solas al suelo. Ella se adelantó a desabrochar los pantalones de su amado y los bajó admirando cada centímetro de aquel hombre que por tantas noches la había vuelto loca.

_Igual tú_ respondió mordiéndose el labio cuando vio su excitación.

Entonces no hubo más preámbulo, él se adelantó un paso hasta que la sostuvo de la cintura y besó sus labios con urgencia, mientras sus manos recorrieran la piel desnuda y caliente de esa mujer.

_Las caricias, serán la brisa… que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor._

La espalda de ella chocó contra una pared cercana y sin separarse continuaron besándose eufóricamente, mientras los gemidos y el calor se extendían por todo el dormitorio, él la alzó en vilo y ella entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas de su amante.

Las manos de Edward acariciaron el trasero de esa mujer que tantas noches lo había vuelto loco de placer y sintió que su pecho se expandía al hacerlo una vez más. Ágilmente lamió la extensión de su pecho mientras ella se arqueaba en su contra, amasó sus glúteos estrujándolo, apretándolos hasta que ella gimió de dolor exquisito.

_Edward…_

_Nos pertenecemos Bella, siempre lo hicimos_

_Porque puedo mirar el cielo, besar tus manos, sentir tu cuerpo, decir tu nombre…_

Ella sintió cómo la boca de Edward se adueñaba de sus pezones y gimió ante esa sensación que ahora volvía, se inclinó a tomar ese cabello cobrizo entre sus dedos y tiró hacia ella al sentirlo aún lejano. Sus caderas se sacudieron buscando ese roce exquisito y gritó cuando sintió un dedo de él escabulléndose entre sus pliegues,

_Oh Edward!..._ ella estaba mas allá de las palabras, pero se las arregló para dejar en claro su deseo ferviente _te quiero dentro mío, quiero ser siempre tuya!_

Él se sobresaltó al principio con esa petición, pero era la misma que la suya… quería ser para siempre de esa mujer. Soltó los pezones de su amor y la miró a los ojos, jadeante y embriagado de deseo… ella lo miró haciendo de ese momento infinito…

_Te amo Bella_ susurró con sus ojos llenos de admiración y ese amor que nunca había muerto, sino que había estado esperando latente allí en su pecho, para ese reencuentro.

Bella lo miró con sus ojos picando, nunca había imaginado que una vez más podría encontrar el amor, no después de él… pero allí, se dio cuenta de que su amor siempre fue él, que solo estaba esperando a volver a ella, su dueña.

_Yo también..._ dijo dejando caer una lágrima que Edward atrapó en sus labios, _te amo_

Entonces él ubicó la punta de erección en su entrada húmeda y excitada, siempre mirándola a los ojos… esos ojos chocolate que por tantas noches había visto en sus sueños. Y lentamente entró adorando cada segundo que recorría su camino hacia ella, sintiéndola, dejándose envolver por su calor, por su torturante estrechez…

_Oh Bella_ gimió dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazó su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos anhelantes sin desear soltarla nunca más,

_Sin tu amor, no sé vivir… _ dijo él mientras comenzaba a envestirla una y otra vez _no me dejes otra vez_

_No, no lo hagas tú por favor_ dijo ella arqueando su espalda contra la pared. Él la tomó de las caderas y caminó hasta la cama que iba a ver a ser testigo de ese amor por el resto de la noche. La besó frenéticamente, avivando el fuego que siempre existió entre ellos y que sería difícil apagarse de allí en más. Ella jaló el cabello de Edward acercándolo más aún y él hizo chocar sus caderas juntas una y otra vez. En su vida nunca tuvo una mujer con la que se conectara tan bien como lo hacía con Bella, ni siquiera su esposa, la madre de su hijo… nunca nadie le haría sentir lo que ella, su dulce y antiguo amor, le hacía sentir.

La deseaba para siempre.

Bella era consciente que nunca iba a poder intimar de tal manera con nadie más, Edward le daba amor, era un amante gentil, algo que ni su propio esposo era, porque lo único que le importaba era obtener su propio placer, olvidándose por completo de el de ella.

_Ah! Edward!_ gritó cuando él se sostuvo de sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y empujó duro y fuerte

_Siénteme Bella, siente cómo nadie te lo hará como yo!..._ murmuró él poseído por el placer _siente mi amor, siempre lo haré así_ en su corazón existía la esperanza de que cada noche pudieran hacer lo mismo, entregarse uno al otro fundiendo sus cuerpos en el más exquisito de los placeres, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que ya no daba más, sintió palpitar su miembro en el interior caliente y húmedo de Bella y gritó de placer,

_Bella! Bebé… vente conmigo!_

Ella gimió cuando lo sintió hacerse más grande dentro de ella y llevó sus manos a la cama para aferrarse a las sábanas, las envestidas de Edward eran duras… fervientes y profundas.

_Oh Edward… ah mi amor_

Y ambos molieron sus caderas uno contra el otro frenéticamente, el sonido de sexo… cadera contra cadera, gemidos y jadeos resonaban en la habitación, Edward acarició reverentemente con su pulgar el clítoris hinchado de Bella, ayudando con la fricción, mientras su miembro, dolorosamente excitado entraba y salía de ella, para que segundos después llegaran finalmente a ese cielo que alguna vez, hace un tiempo atrás habían tocado juntos. Ambos gritando los nombres del otro…

Edward transitó su orgasmo y gimió lánguidamente sobre el pecho de Bella que se quejaba con pequeños lamentos mientras sentía como su cuerpo caía en un extenuado placer a medida que él se liberaba en su interior con fuertes palpitaciones.

Sintieron cómo sus cuerpos se relajaban sobre aquella cama desconocida y anheló estar en su casa… pero no cualquier casa, solo una donde Bella fuera ama y señora, donde pudiera amarla hasta enloquecer sin volver a separarse jamás.

Ella acarició sus cabellos, mientras él respiraba sobre sus pechos sin desear salir jamás de allí, ambos cansados, relajados, satisfechos y enteramente felices.

_No renunciaré a ti Bella, no esta vez…_ jadeó

_Lo sé… yo tampoco lo haré_ ella se estiró para besar el tope de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en esos finos hilos cobrizos que le gustaba revolver _pero ahora debemos ir por nuestros niños_ rieron juntos…

Edward finalmente levantó su cabeza para mirar esos ojos brillantes, acarició suavemente su mejilla arrebolada y acercó sus labios para besar los de ella, un beso lleno de promesas, lleno de expectativas… un beso que anticipaba la llegada de miles más a partir de ese día, ese feliz cuatro de Septiembre, sin importar nada… sin importar el pasado, ni lo que podía pasar.

_Sin tu amor no sé vivir, porque sin tu amor yo me voy a morir de pena…_

_

* * *

_

**Este OS fue inspirado por la canción "Luz de día" de Los enanitos Verdes, les dejo el link del video, donde dice punto, pongan punto de verdad :P y saquenle los espacios, gracias!**

http :/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v =zSjDWeMWJRw&feature =player_embedded


End file.
